The first conception of a Space Train.TM., suitable for humans and cargo, accelerated at low g in a long, almost horizontal vacuum tube on Earth, and directly projected into space without combustible fuel was by Alvin M. Marks. At his request, a mathematical physics analysis was made by Peter H. Diamandis, one of the Inventors hereof. Under the constraint of a maximum acceleration or deceleration of 8 g's, new and unexpected ranges of parameters were discovered, enabling the selection of optimum values of Tube length, Space Train.TM. mass, dimensions, exit velocity angle and height.
The mass and exit velocity of the Space Train.TM. from the Tube overcomes the drag of the atmosphere, and enables its escape from the gravitational field of the Earth. The mathematical physics and calculations determine Space Train.TM. mass, velocity vs. time, acceleration and deceleration vs. time, exit angle, height, trajectory and electric drive power. The requisite mass of the Space Train.TM. is large: about 3,000,000 kg.
Alvin M. Marks proposed utilizing the large mass of the Space Train.TM. to carry everything needed for its conversion in space into a Spaceport or an Interplanetary Space Train.TM.. If 10.sup.5 -1 m.sup.2 Lepcon.TM. light-electric power converting panels are carried as cargo, and assembled in space, 100 Mw Electric Power is available at Earth-Sun distance (1.5.times.10.sup.11 m). This power may be used for propulsion of the Interplanetary Space Train.TM.; and for other requirements. Propulsion is provided by an electrically powered mass-driver Thrustor which expels electrically accelerated charged submicron particles.